Lo que queda
by Lagar
Summary: - Después de nosotras, ¿qué te queda?


De Mai Hime/Otome nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Lo que queda I

Cuando los papeles de divorcio llegan a tus manos, o cara, sabes que es real; de alguna manera u otra, la duda se convierte en certeza. El final, un nuevo comienzo, otro día más. Un papel, unos garabatos que te identifican y palabras amables que esconden miles de significados, de noches mojadas, risas apagadas, un sentimiento que comienza en el estómago, viaja por la garganta, escapa por la boca en lamentos, lágrimas que arrullan los ojos. A simple vista, un papel, en tus dedos la batuta de una melodía que se apaga.

Tenía que empezar por algo y fue mudarme, lo hice; lo de sus cosas quedó arreglado en el mismo instante que me sacó de la casa, todo se quedó dentro, todo; yo sólo alcancé a tomar mi saco y ahí mismo estaba mi cartera; dejé mi motocicleta, mis ropas, nuestra vida atrás.

"Rompiendo promesas, detrás de una rota, un nuevo sueño", recuerdo haber leído esas palabras, en un libro de autoayuda, mismo libro que solté al instante y salí de ahí, de una librería, esas cosas no eran para mí. Como prácticamente me corrieron de la casa en donde vivía, me vi forzada a buscar de un día a otro hogar, o mejor dicho de las 2 am a otro día. Al principio me quedé en un hotel, no quería pedir asilo a mis amigos, y tener que compartir datos que muy seguramente aquella se va encargar de esparcir. No es que sea una habladora pero imagino se ha de sentir con todo el derecho de anunciar el por qué de nuestro divorcio.

Días después, hoy, camino a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde he decidido instalarme, encontré una casa en los suburbios, nunca pensé preferir esos espacios a los edificios de la urbe, pero he encontrado mucha paz por estos lados. Calles con filas de casas, todas diferentes, vecinos amables, por las tardes muchos niños juegan con sus bicicletas, en los patios frontales de las casas y las terrazas, señoras salen a tomar el té, y ancianos disfrutan de la vista, yo ni una ni otras, más bien ambas; disfruto de una bebida al pie de la terraza; el dueño de la casa que rento pensó en todo; en la entrada hay una mesita con sillas, además un pequeño columpio; no lo he usado porque está afuera y honestamente me da vergüenza lo que la gente pueda ver, peor aún si me parto la cabeza al seguramente caerme. Sigo caminando por esas calles nuevas, pasé librerías, encontrando algo que pudiera alejar mis pensamientos de lo que vengo cargando, pero sepan que ahora son menos, tampoco duele tanto. Pasaba tiendas, jardines, bancas solas, fuentes secas; niños que intentaban con palitos de madera hacer funcionar el ducto por donde el agua debería salir; debería abrir la llave oculta detrás de la fuente y que se mojen todos; debería. Miro hacia arriba, a veces el cielo me habla.

En un principio, me rehusé a hacer, ir, ver, cualquier cosa que tuviera conexión con mi ex esposa, era lo más normal. Dejar de frecuentar los lugares a donde íbamos, _de nada sirve_ pensé cansada un día, además tenemos una compañía juntas, a la que algún día debo regresar, para renunciar o vender mi parte, como sea. El trabajo no lo he descuidado, tenemos una agencia de diseño y publicidad; ella se encarga de la publicidad, yo del diseño, nos va bien al menos en eso. Mi trabajo lo he estado enviando, después de tomarme unos días; no sabe cómo ni a quién pero en eso no he quedado mal.

La primera noche como dije me quedé en un hotel, nada agradable pero fue lo primero que encontré, me dediqué a llorar, no por lo que terminó, sino por lo que me dijo, no sabía que en el fondo no confiaba en mi, que nunca lo había hecho, o que siempre tuvo dudas, y mis acciones le confirmaron lo que ya venía ella pensando, desconfiando; tampoco me haré la mártir, nunca lo fui; ni siquiera ahora, porque también tenía yo otros intereses, la descuidé. Finalmente entendí que nada era sobre lo que hizo o me dijo, sino que todo era una enorme nube arriba de ella; si hubiera sabido que lo que importaba era el cómo yo la hacía sentir, si hubiera compartido más, o si mi calidez abarcara más que aquellos momentos después de hacer el amor. No quise lastimarla, y juro que intenté, abrí mi corazón, a veces no es suficiente. Rompo mis promesas, al estar hablando de todo esto, al acordarme de algo que ya no deseo.

Mi vista se enfoca en un par de jóvenes, que reparten volantes de ofertas, diciembre, las ventas navideñas enloquecen a la mayoría de las personas. Hice lo más obvio para mí con ese trozo de papel que me han dado; lo convertí en un barquito, mismo que juego en las manos; hasta hace poco, descubrí que me gusta sentir el roce de algunas cosas con la parte interna de mis dedos; mis manos son demasiado delgadas, sin color, con las líneas muy marcadas; mi abuela decía que mis manos, son manos de gente vieja, de quienes han vivido varias veces, _"mientras más marcadas, más anciana tu alma es Natsuki_"; ante esas palabras, una niña como yo impactada quedaba; incluso cada que veía mis manos me asustaba, por lo que dejé de hacerlo.

Shizuru es muy perezosa para algunas cosas, aunque sea difícil de creer a quienes la rodean; para los papeles del divorcio fue lo contrario, gracias a sus amigos, ya lo tenía todo listo; el día que me confrontó, ni me lo pidió, me aseguró que lo nuestro se acababa con papeles en mano, yo estaba muy aturdida, cierto que desde varias semanas antes las cosas no eran perfectas pero de un día a otro, no era necesario, por lo que antes de salir, le dije que firmara por mí, sabe hacerlo perfectamente, no le fue difícil, porque unos pocos días después ya era soltera, se supone deberíamos haber estado ambas presente pero si a ella le sobran abogados y a mí me faltaron fuerzas para verla, no había nada que hacer.

Que no me haya dejado explicarle lo que ella creía asegurar fue bueno; desde un punto práctico, así ella me piensa aún como la persona más detestable, así yo me enteré de que no me amaba, ¿a poco se puede amar sin confianza?. Pasé por mi fase de arrepentimiento, de querer regresar y besarle los pies pidiéndole perdón, agarrada a su cuerpo, que me dejara explicar todo lo que no le dije antes, pero se me borró. Después desee que ella viniera a mí, que me buscara y me encontrara para ignorarla, y me sentiría grande, sí, grande, viéndola llorar por tonterías; también esa etapa se me pasó; ahora me queda la tranquilidad de una nueva vida, aunque añore todo lo bueno que teníamos.

No éramos perfectas, pero sí teníamos más cosas buenas que momentos malos, y me duele, aún, saber que a ella le importó más hacer sin consultar antes; porque cuando tienes una relación formal, cuando vives con alguien, ya no puedes hacer decisiones pensando en ti, ya son dos, se supone que así son las parejas. _"A donde vayas, yo iré, lo que tú veas espero yo ver"_ me dijo cuando le propuse casarnos, éramos muy jóvenes, estábamos según muy seguras; sin embargo no me arrepiento, es bueno de vez en cuando, como ahora, exfoliar, qué termino más patético vengo utilizando, mejor será que me calle y enfoque la vista hacia donde voy.

Una última mirada a mis manos, a ambas; mientras el semáforo de la calle me impide atravesar; las abro y las cierro, una vez más; las venas parecen árboles, ramas débiles; de pronto, el ruido de los carros que pasan se detiene, es hora de cruzar; mi recorrido ahí acaba, también mis lamentaciones. Ahí, en ese lugarcito en donde acaba todo, hacen los mejores desayunos que alguna vez haya probado mi pobre paladar, no es que demerite la cocina de mis nuevos conocidos, pero mis gustos no son para nada estilizados.

"_Llegaste"_

"_Como siempre"_

"_Anda siéntate, los niños esperan por ti, quieren verte antes de irse a la escuela"_

"_Yo voy por ellos"_

"_No amor, quédate, buen provecho" _ - En la barra, asientan un enorme plato de fruta y avena, nada de esto esperaba recibir, si lo que tengo es hambre, hambre de la buena, de la grande -. _"No me des esa mirada y cómetelo todo"._

El arome del café llega lento, fuerte; el sonar de los cubiertos reina en el lugar, el choque de las copas de quienes prefieren brindar con un poco de licor por las mañanas, bebidas disfrazadas con jugos de sabores cítricos, disfrazadas como las sonrisas que me daba, mismas que le reparte a todo el mundo, a mi me quedaron sus ojos llenos de vidrio, y todo por serle infiel.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, ¡historia nueva!, espero les agrade; aunque lo parezca por el primer capítulo, pienso hacer de esta algo un poco más cómico de lo que he venido haciendo. Agradezco mucho su lectura y espero sus comentarios. Sé que tengo otra historia en proceso, no la olvidaré, sigo en ella.

Saludos a todos y que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
